Kjeld/Supports
Kjeld and Chloe C Support *'Chloe': Oh, what brings you out here so early? *'Kjeld': Nothing. *'Chloe': Hm, I see. Man of few words? *'Kjeld': More like, man of few attachments. *'Chloe': I understand. *'Kjeld': ...What brings YOU out here so early? *'Chloe': We from Frar tend to be early risers. What is a better way to enjoy being awake this early than to sit outside and watch the sunrise? *'Kjeld': I like that answer. *'Chloe': You seem like you don’t want me around. *'Kjeld': No, no, not that. You’re just…better to talk to than anyone else I could find at this hour. *'Chloe': Why is that? *'Kjeld': You won’t want to discuss fighting. Just the sunrise. I can appreciate that. *'Chloe': Well then I am glad to be of help to you! If you need me for this again, you’ll find me out at this time most mornings. *'Kjeld': Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll pass. Don’t need to get attached to you. *'Chloe': …”Man of few attachments,” huh? I wonder why that would be… Kjeld and Signele C Support *'Signele': There you are. What are you doing back here? *'Kjeld': Eating. *'Signele': Why don't you come join us? *'Kjeld': Because I don't think I need to. *'Signele': Why not? *'Kjeld': I don't know. *'Signele': Bad reason. Come on, let's go eat with everyone else. *'Kjeld': Nah, I'm good. *'Signele': You really were serious about joining only to kill Esh-Ban, weren't you? *'Kjeld': Pretty much. *'Signele': Uh, huh...You have to wanna make at least one friend. *'Kjeld': It doesn't matter much. Once we kill him, I'll just go back to my old job and that will be that. *'Signele': But nobody will stop being your friend once you leave the Shepherds. They just won't be nearby. *'Kjeld': Do you think so? *'Signele': I know so. Let's strike a deal. I'll leave you alone if you at least try to make one friend. Okay? *'Kjeld': I'll try, I guess... *'Signele': Good! Now go get 'em! B Support *'Kjeld': Okay, I've tried my hand at making friends. *'Signele': Great! And? *'Kjeld': It didn't quite work out. I think everyone's got the same mindset that I do. That I'm leaving as soon as Esh-Ban is dead, so what's the point? *'Signele': There's lots of points! *'Kjeld': Uh, huh. Let's leave it at nothing's gonna happen, alright? *'Signele': Ugh, fine! ...Why are you so obsessed with killing Esh-Ban, anyway? *'Kjeld': You're still not gone. *'Signele': Tell me! *'Kjeld': I just want him to face justice. *'Signele': But why him? What did he do to you? *'Kjeld': Nothing, but everyone who does wrong must face the consequences. *'Signele': ...I'm not even this into killing him, and I'm the one he's done wrong to. Is there something else about this? *'Kjeld': Nope. It's just my job. *'Signele': ...Oh, now I'm sad. *'Kjeld': Why? *'Signele': Wait. Could it be that you had friends from The Domain? *'Kjeld': No. I've never stepped foot off the continent. *'Signele': Do you even care about all the lives he took?! *'Kjeld': What? Of course I— *'Signele': How can you possibly care? You just want to kill him because your paycheck demands it! You don't even care that my family and friends all died because of him!! You disgust me! *'Kjeld': Signele, wait! Come back! ...Oh dear. A Support *'Kjeld': Signele, I need to talk to you. *'Signele': Oh, it's you. What do you want, man-spawn? *'Kjeld': I want to apologize. There was a misunderstanding and I'd like to clear it up. I'd hate for you to dislike me without knowing why I am the way I am. Does that make sense? *'Signele': I guess. *'Kjeld': So may I try to rectify the situation? *'Signele': You have one shot. *'Kjeld:' Okay. It is true that killing Esh-Ban is my job and I need to see it through, but there's more to it than just that. When I was younger, a bandit broke into my house late one night and...I had to watch my family die. How did I survive? I have no idea myself. Anyway, the bandit never did face the justice he deserved to face. I became an executioner because I couldn't bare to watch that happen to anyone else. I'm sorry I offended you, but part of the reason I'm doing this is so you can reach closure. *'Signele': I see. Heh, seems this group is just a mess of tragic back-stories. I'm sorry Kjeld. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I didn't think you were doing it partially for me. ...But wait, why would you do that for me if you'd never met me before he escaped? *'Kjeld': You don't have to know someone to do something for them. Somewhere out there, there's a child who would lose his whole world if Esh-Ban was left to his own devices. If you ever met him, you'd be able to say that we were doing this for him because we technically are. What with saving the world and all. *'Signele': I see. I didn't think any humans had it in them to be so compassionate. *'Kjeld': It's in a lot more of us than you think. You just have to look in the right places. *'Signele': You know what? You're alright, Kjeld. *'Kjeld': Well then, it looks like I made good on our deal after all. *'Signele': What? *'Kjeld': I made a friend just now, didn't I? *'Signele': Ha ha! Very clever! Way to go! Category:Supports